A Best Friend
by brontide
Summary: What is a best friend? Is it right to fall in love with him or her? - James Sirius Potter is at Hogwarts, and his best friend is in love with him. Drabble.


**Author's Note - This started out as a 200 word drabble this morning, but now it has 700 something, so I decided to post it.**

* * *

It was November, almost all the multicolored leaves had fallen from the trees decorating the school grounds with a beautiful orange, yellow, and red carpet. Frost covered the Quidditch field, and the hospital wing was filing up with people who had either bad colds, or the flu. I sat outside leaning on a tree by the lake, admiring the gorgeous scenery with my best friend, James Sirius Potter.

"James, don't you realize? You can have any girl, any girl in the school James!"

"I'm not so sure about that, Jasey." He said quietly, looking down at his feet.

"What're you talking about? Have you seen those girls, throwing themselves at you? You have a freaking fan club, James! What more could you want? You have practically every girl falling at your damn feet! Why are you so depressed, and is there a girl out there stupid enough you?"

"All those girls are all fake. They don't know me, they just think I'm hot, or they know I'm rich. None of that matters. The one girl I love sees past all of that doesn't like me that way." James insisted, turning to my and looking into my eyes.

I loved James Potter, deep down in my heart, I knew I always would, but I would never tell him. It wasn't right, we were friends, best friends, and people didn't fall in love with their best friends or date them. I simply couldn't tell him. This boy was the hottest guy I've ever seen, and I was just an ugly looking girl, with small breasts, unflattering brown hair, green eyes, fat thighs, and flaky, dry skin. He wouldn't like me that way anyways.

Somehow, James and I became best friends even before Hogwarts. He lived in my neighborhood, and one day, I was biking down to the park to meet my friends, when I accidently crashed into a rock, and fell. I screamed as I hit the ground, and James, who happened to be taking his dog for a walk, saw me fall, and rushed towards me to help me.

I realized that I didn't have a single scratch or bruise on me, and that was when James was convinced I was a witch. He told me all about Hogwarts, The Ministry of Magic, Azkaban, Quidditch, and pretty much everything in the wizarding world.

He asked me if anything extraordinary has ever happened to me, and I'll tell you, lots of weird things have happened to me. I told him that when I was really angry, something bad would happen to the person I was mad at.

One time, I was having an agreement with my brother, Jasper. He had eaten all my chocolate, and I was having a craving. I don't know exactly what happened, but all of a sudden, he fell, and every time he tried to get up, he would fall back over, and when I went back to my room, all my chocolate was restored.

"I'm sure that if you spend more time with this girl, she'll begin to see what a great guy you are, don't worry." I attempted to reassure him.

"You really think so? Because I spend a hell lot of time with her, and I still don't think she has the slightest crush on me." James said dejectedly.

"Well who is she? I don't see you spending a lot of time with some girl." I said feeling confused.

James sighed. "I'm spending time with her right now."

My jaw dropped, and my eyes were wide. My body was temporally detached from my brain. Say something, Jasey, come on, I told myself, but I was sitting there, frozen as a statue. Did I hear that correctly?

"Er, Jasey? I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said that, I really-"

I finally regained the use of my body, and I cut him off, "James, I think I love you too, but I don't get why you're falling for me, it's not right. You can do so much better."

"To me, you are the most beautiful girl in the world, no one else matters. I, James Sirius Potter, love you, Jasey Rae. I am my happiest when I'm with you."

The smile I had on my face would be approved by the Cheshire Cat.

* * *

**Author's Note - This isn't great, because I wrote it for fun in just a few hours. Please review as that is the greatest reward for us, poor writers! (Reviews also help me become a better writer!) ;)**


End file.
